Another Barbeque
by GaelynJade
Summary: The events of and the days prior to a simple barbeque where Harriet is the mastermind host!


**Another Barbeque**

By: Gaelyn Jade

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or JAG...but I can make them do what I want to!!!!! :)

Summary: The events of and the days prior to a simple barbecue where Harriet is the host!

Forward a.k.a. Authors Note

This is just a little something that I need to put in here to update you on the characters of the story...The story takes place the summer after Mic's departure and Harm's break-up with Renee - yes, you heard me correctly...Harm and Mac are single (I really hope you see where this is going)! Also, Mac never leaves for the Guadalcanal, Sturgis never left the submarine life and Jen Coates has officially become part of the staff; friendships are back on track and everyone is getting along fine. And, on with my imagination....

* * *

Chapter 1 - The order and invitations.

Tuesday, July 24 JAG Headquarters 1038 Hours EST

"You are all dismissed."

As a round of 'Aye, Aye, Sirs' and chairs being scooted across the floor were heard one single request was said.

"Lieutenant Simms, please stay behind."

"Yes, Sir."

As the rest of the JAG officers made their way to the double oak doors, Harriet re-took her seat at the conference table; only when the last person left did the Admiral start to speak.

"Alright, Lieutenant, I need something done about Harm and Mac." The Admiral stated as he looked at Harriet.

"I don't understand, Sir." Harriet questioned, not wanting to jump to conclusions or get her hopes up, all the while feeling her heart start to race and a small smile to form on her face.

"Harriet, you know what I am talking about - and I think...yes, I think that now would be a perfect time to act on my gut instinct before something happens that has those two at each others throat, again. You follow me, Lieutenant?" The Admiral questioned, and let a small mischievous smile form on his aged face.

"I think I get your drift, Sir. When would said 'something' need to be done, Sir?" Harriet innocently asked.

"As soon as possible; that is what I want you to focus on today - let Tiner and Coates fulfill orders from the officers. I expect you to see me today before you leave with all ideas regarding this matter - we will then decide on which to do and have you invite only a select few. Understood?" The Admiral asked, traces of the smile still visible on his face.

"Understood, Sir." The smile on the Admiral's face was contagious considering Harriet was wearing one identical when she stood at attention, staring at the wall opposite of the table, waiting to be dismissed.

"Dismissed, Lieutenant, and make me proud." This time the Admiral couldn't help but chuckle.

"Aye, Sir." With those last few words, Harriet turned and left the office, headed for the library on the first floor, looking to gain some piece and quiet.

* * *

Mac's Office  
JAG Headquarters  
1416 Hours

As she heard a knock on her door, she automatically replied 'Enter' before looking up, once she did she couldn't help but give a little smile when she saw her best friend leaning against the frame.

"Harm, come in." She said.

"Why thank you, Mac." He said, with a smile.

"Okay, what do you want? You sound mischievous." She looked at him in the eye.

"Now, Mac, I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." He said, but couldn't keep the smirk off of his face.

"Uh-Huh, spill, squid." She smiled.

"Okay, Mac, before you say 'No' I need you to really think about what I ask you - its not big, but I could really use your help. Okay?" He said, solemnly.

"Sure, Harm, your not sick or anything are you, you know what better yet - I'll do it, don't worry about it. What do you need me to do?" She questioned.

"Well, I need you to go with me tomorrow after work to the L.A. Fitness in Union Station... to work out." Harm said, he couldn't keep the smile off of his face so he put all his focus on his shoes.

"You want me to do what?" Mac asked while frowning, she was utterly and completely confused.

"Well, you know me - I run every morning and lift weights at night when I leave JAG. Well, about three weeks ago - a woman came in there while I was working out and got on the Bowflex next to mine, we started up a conversation and well at the end - she asked me to have dinner with her." Harm started talking faster. "I told her I couldn't, Mac, I don't want to date anybody right now and everyday for the last three weeks, she has made some type of hint that we should get together. And, I was hoping you would atlkmyglfrend?" Harm rushed out.

"What was that last part?" Mac was getting a kick out of this.

"Mac....." Harm whined, he still had his focus on his shoes.

"Harm, don't whine, now what is it you need me to do? Mac smirked.

"I wanted you to pretend that you are my girlfriend, maybe flirt a little with me, just so she will get the hint and leave me alone." Harm said, finally at her through his eyelashes, blushing.

"Hmmm.....okay, but I want a steak dinner at Buckhead Brewery." Mac smiled at Harm when he actually looked up at her surprised.

"Really, that's it?" He looked a little perplexed.

"Yeah, should be fun, you are lucky you caught me in a good mood today." She smiled. "Do you want to go work out today? I will be through here around 1630."

"Yeah, I would like to go today. I should be done around that time just come and get me from my office before you leave; and Mac...thanks for this. I mean Renee and I...You and I..." He trailed off.

"Harm, I understand, go get your work done and I'll see you at 1630." They smiled at each other, and Harm left feeling much better. Mac on the other hand kept hearing him say the words 'You and I' over and over in her head.

* * *

Admiral's Office  
JAG Headquarters  
1549 Hours EST

As Harriet walked through the Bullpen, only a few people looked up to see her with a smile on her face. As she turned the corner into the Admirals inner office, she couldn't help but smile when she seen Tiner and Coates hunched together while Tiner explaining something on the computer. As soon as they heard Harriet enter, both stood at attention, causing them both to almost fall over. _Hmmm...those two sure would make a cute couple....maybe I should focus on the two I am currently trying to get together before I try to match make another couple_.

"Tiner, is the Admiral available?" Harriet asked.

"He's expecting you, Ma'am, go on in." Was the automatic response that she got back.

After knocking, hearing a gruff 'Enter' and making her way to stand in front of his desk, did she allow the smile leave her face, almost to giddy to stand still. The Admiral looked up and relaxed his shoulders, looking forward to the next few minutes.

"At ease, Lieutenant, have a seat. What have you got together?" He asked, looking at her face.

As soon as Harriet took a seat, she couldn't stop the smile that gradually appeared on her face, making the Admiral smile in return.

"Sir, I have come up with several different ideas. I followed the circumstances that you gave me which were: it had to be a group activity, and the end result would be Harm and Mac together. Well, I have three...now each of these activities can be done each day of the week, but I would suggest a Saturday, so that it doesn't interfere with work here at JAG and so there is a day after to recuperate, strictly for alcohol consumption purposes. If you get my drift, Sir?" Harriet said, smiling.

The true reason was that if everything went according to plan, Harriet wanted to leave Sunday for Harm and Mac to spend alone talking...or participating in activities that she just didn't feel discussing with her C.O., about her two closest friends.

"I heard you loud and clear, Lieutenant. Now, please the suspense is killing me - on with the ideas." The Admiral waved is hand, indicating for Harriet to continue.

"Well, Sir, the first idea I had was a group trip to Six Flags in Waynesboro, Virginia. We could leave early Saturday morning and make a day trip out of riding roller-coasters and water-rides; however, I don't think that will work if we are trying to play matchmaker. Harm loves roller-coasters...Mac doesn't - she wouldn't get on them. That brings us to our next activity...the beach. Who doesn't like the beach? We could do the same thing and leave early Saturday morning and head to Chesapeake Beach. We could spend all day lounging or surfing having a blast in bathing suits." Harriet slowed down, waiting for the Admiral to absorb everything she had said so far.

"Okay, I understand your reasoning's, but I have a feeling that you have one more idea that blows the other two out of the water. Am I correct, Lieutenant?" The Admiral was almost anxious to hear the next idea out of Harriet's mouth.

"You are indeed correct, Sir. The idea sounds great for the beach, but I was thinking that instead of wasting half of a Saturday for our commute purposes, to and from the beach, we could have a Barbeque. Now, Sir, the community that Bud and I just moved into have two pools that have Barbeque pits stationed all along the perimeter. We could make it an outdoorsy day. I got the idea from going to the beach, but what if making the whole thing a bathing suit mandatory event. We could play activities, such as a kissing game, and have the guys grill out, while us ladies suntan. I have done some research, and called in advance to see if at all it was possible to reserve the pool for all day Saturday - the apartment office allows it, just a three day advance notice and we are in luck, Sir, this Saturday is wide open. What do you think, Sir?" Harriet was looking hopeful.

"What do you mean by kissing game? I don't need two people pissed at each other." Harriet shook her head...Men...of all that she said the only thing that registered was the kissing game.

"Well, Sir, I did some research on the computer for adult games and originally this is typically played as an ice-breaker game, if you have a few guests who do not know each other - sort of an introduction technique of sorts. The game is started at the beginning of the day were each person's name is put into a hat - the males draw from the ladies hat and vice versus - you don't tell anyone the name you have drawn, it will remain a secret until the official kiss is given. Then, sometime throughout the day you have to kiss the person whose name you have drawn out of the hat...on the lips. I have also come up with a couple other games that are water friendly such as Marco Polo and a Cannonball contest for the guys to participate in and the women to judge. I think it will be a lot of fun, Sir. We can just relax and have a day with our closest friends. Do you think should I reserve the pool for Saturday, Sir?" Harriet asks a little hopeful, border-lining on excited at the smile that slowly overtook the Admirals face.

"Harriet, I think we are going to have a Barbeque, matchmaker style of course, on Saturday - book the pool. Who should we all invite? the Admiral questioned.

* * *

Man.....I love cliffhangers....:)

If you would like for me to continue let me know or if you would just like to tell me what a great writer I am please R & R - this is just an idea that I had after watching a re-run of JAG the other day on USA network.

I apologize for any grammer mistakes that were made, I don't have a Beta and I wrote and published this chapter in less than two hours, so...forgive me. :)


End file.
